A Simple Love Story
by Idiotic Stupidty Person
Summary: AU. They were from different worlds, yet they managed to collide because of fate. But would that be enough to keep them together? Threeshot. IchiRuki
1. Garden of Eden

_**A Simple Love Story**_

Summary: AU. They were from different worlds, yet they managed to collide because of fate. But would that be enough to keep them together?

Disclaimer: Does it look like I'm the author? Obviously not.

_

* * *

_

_'Life is never perfecct, and love is never what you want it to be.'_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Garden of Eden**

It was just like any other regular day when it happened. No, we're not talking about comets colliding, world peace finally being achieved, or a cure for cancer was finally discovered. It was nothing as major----or stunning as that. But it was a day to remember.

Under any other circumstances, he would not have gone to the library. In fact, he would not be caught dead ten meters near the library, if it wasn't for a certain teacher that had given him a certain assignment. And if he had not entered the library, he would've never met her, because the library is the only place that she would ever spend her free time at.

But on that day, he had to go, and as usual, she was there. So they met.

Who are we talking about? Of course about the infamous individuals of Karakura High, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki.

The male, a jock and the king of the senior class. He is widely known, and only moves around in an exclusive group, the 'it' group. The popular kids. He had more fan girls than all his other male friends combined, yet he has never had a girlfriend before. He has more admirers than anyone else, yet he has never truly loved someone other than his sisters (and okay, his crazy father and godfather as well…But they were still am embarrassment to him.)

The female, an outspoken individual of the school. Captain of the debate team, vice-captain of the science club, and the president of the student council, she was the teachers' darling. On top of that, she is sister of the CEO of Kuchiki Corporations, a company that employed half of the town's adult population. She hangs out with interesting individuals (no one dares to call them weird, queer, or different), her closest friend being a nerd (no surprise there) and a very normal girl. (Again, no surprise)

Their worlds could not be more different. Despite being at the same school for 3 years, they've never talked to each other. Never even greeted each other. And never even truly set eyes on each other. But on that day, they did.

It started when Ichigo was staring at the endless rows of books, muttering something about the damn library doesn't need to be so big, and that he cannot locate where the books on Einstein were. Suddenly, a voice interrupted his thinking.

"Are you lost? This is a li-brar-y, not the basketball court, nor the field." She enunciated the words, speaking slowly as if he was a toddler who should still be in the nursery. He couldn't see her at first; he hadn't expected anyone to talk back to him.

When he finally did spot her, he gave one of his trademark expressions, a smirk. (the other would be a scowl) "Aren't you a bit too young to be at high school? Middle school is on the other end of the road." His reply was a kick in the shins. Hard. It left a purple bruise for several days.

The girl smiled. That ought to teach him not to make fun of her height anymore. "And I thought you were the King of sports, the champion of our school. And yet you're defeated someone like me." He glared at her, but she only matched his glare. A glare for a glare.

"Speak for yourself, midget." Another kick. Two bruises. That was a real record.

"Damn it, bitch. What's wrong with you?" He screeched at her just a bit too loudly. The librarian gave him the evil glare. Great, another teacher to avoid.

"Thanks for getting me into trouble." He muttered. She gave a hundred-watt smile in return. "No need. It was my pleasure." She started to walk away, but turned to tell him "The books on Einstein are located behind those shelves."

He was shocked for once. Well, probably a third time within the last 5 minutes. First, there was a girl at school (how come he didn't recognize her, he should've, he's the KING of the school, god-dammit) who didn't ogle at him like he was some kind of display. In fact, she had so much self-assurance that she could've cared less what he looked like. She didn't care that she was talking to THE Ichigo Kurosaki, and instead of stammering and staring at the ground like all the other girls (with the exception of Tatsuki and Rangiku), she spoke to him like a normal person. She treated him like a normal person.

And she manage to outwit him every time. It is shocking that there an individual at school that thinks for themselves instead of listening to what everyone else is saying.

Finally, to think that he actually enjoyed her company…

By the time he realized that he should've asked for his name, she was already long gone. "Dammit." He swore once again. This time, the librarian wasn't so nice. She asked him to leave because 'your noise level is disturbing the others, and please beware of the language that you're using at a public area'.

To think that he's been humiliated by her, once again. No other person has managed to do that, not even Tatsuki, his childhood friend. Who was that exclusive girl?

That was the starting point of their relationship.

After Ichigo finished his report on Einstein (with a bare minimum pass), he started looking for her. He would turn his head around during classes, trying to find a petite raven head. He would stare at the bleachers during practices and games, hoping to catch a glimpse of that girl. This resulted him in getting detentions and extra practices (thanks to Coach Kenpachi), but he didn't care. He was only determined to find the girl.

This change of behaviour aroused his friends' attentions. They asked him what's wrong, and what the heck is he doing. One even asked "Looking for Hime? Give up already, she's with Uryuu after last time." Orihime is the most popular girl of the school, his on-and-off girlfriend. Well, he only agreed because they were king and queen of the school, and it made sense for them to be a couple. He only viewed her as a friend.

He would either scowl or tell them to 'Back off'. All decided to listen to his advice, except for one childhood friend who managed to pummel him every time.

"Ichigo, we're only concerned. Just say what the heck is wrong." A third class glare directed at Tatsuki, but she didn't care. She only folded her arm, returning the gaze. "I'm not stopping until you tell."

"Well, keep it up. There's nothing to tell." Ichigo said gruffly.

Tatsuki knew him too well, she knows that he's lying. "You're never this concerned. I know you Ichigo, you're like a brother to me."

In the end, of course he cracked and told her in front of all his friends. They all laughed and whistled. "Ichigo Kurosaki, looking for a girl. A girl at our school."

"Shut up guys." He threatened, but all ignored him. To think that there was someone that can reduce Ichigo Kurosaki to a whelping puppy…well, that was definitely something worth gossiping about.

"What's she like?"

"Short, really short. About here." He used his hand to show the height. "Raven hair, pale skin. And oh, really large eyes. They're like amethyst. Liquid amethyst." Renji gasped.

"You mean you're looking for Rukia Kuchiki, that weird girl?"

A confused look was found on Ichigo's face. "Huh?"

"You don't know who she is? You know, sister of that big shot CEO of Kuchiki Corporations. Our student council president, the nerd girl?" Despite the description from Hisagi, Ichigo still had no idea. He gave a blank stare to his friends.

"You're hopeless man. Thank god the fan girls don't know what you're really like." Ikkaku snickered. Another glare was aimed at the bald student's direction, and his laughing fell short.

He ignored them for the rest of the lunch period. At least she has a name now. Rukia Kuchiki. He was determined to find her again.

A few days after that, he finally has all the material that he needs. It didn't take much work to find out about her schedule, her friends, and her patterns during school. All he had to do was submit to his fan girls and humbly asking them for their help, and assuring them with a sickening sweet voice that he is not interested in Rukia, merely trying to settle a score with her. They all pounced on the job right away, after realizing that he'll give them a kiss in return. God, he disgusted himself sometimes.

But at least he found her. 'She'd better appreciate it. I'm doing all these damn stuff just to find her.'

After her science block, he stepped out from the shadows, blocking Rukia's pathway.

She was not in a good mood, and kicked the person in the shins without looking at them. "Ouch." She stared at the person.

"Oh, its you, dandelion. What do you want this time?"

"What? Dandelion!" It took him a moment to make the connection. After realizing what she was implying, he exploded. "Stop insulting my hair colour, dwarf."

He expected her to kick him in the shins again and was prepare to dodge, but she punched him instead. "Oh, Ichigo, are you alright?" She said in this fake high pitched voice. He wanted to kill her. She just smirked back, as if saying 'you dare to mess with me, I'll kill you'.

Everyone is starting to stare. After all, it wasn't every day that you'd see the most popular (and sought after) guy talking to a social pariah. Rukia started to walk away, but then Ichigo grabbed her arm.

She turned around, giving him another look. He refused to flinch though.

"Let go…People are staring." She hissed at him. He smirked. He didn't care, he was used to it. Besides, this would only boost his reputation for being sociable, even to an outcast. "I don't care."

"Well, I do." And she pulled herself out of his grasp, and ran away, holding her books close to her chest, as if creating a shield between her and the rest of the world.

'Rukia Kuchiki, you can't run away from me' was inside Ichigo's head when he saw her running across the hallway, as if he was a disease. 'I will catch you someday.'

For the rest of the day, he hid and greeted her at the end of every block, popping up at random intervals. But apparently, she was immune to his words and actions. She simply threw a curt 'Hello' and walked quickly away from him. The only time she had paid any attention was during last block, and that was only because she needed someone to hold the model for her.

"Can't stand the weight eh, midget?" A hand descended on his head and karate chop it before snatching the model and leaving him dazed at the hallway.

That pattern lasted for a whole week. It was amusing at first, hitting someone (and getting the target every time), insulting them to sharpen her wits, and there was someone to help her carry things. But by the third day, people were starting to give her weird stares. Why would she, practically a social outcast, be always found with the most popular guy at school?

Originally, Rukia could've cared less. Still though, when people started passing notes to her in class inquiring about her relationship with Kurosaki (as if they had one!) and finding threat notes in her locker to stay away from 'their precious Kurosaki' (obviously from the mindless fan girls), she had enough.

"Excuse me, do you have anything better to do than be a stalker?" She asked him when she saw him in the morning. He was surprised. Not once had he made her uncomfortable, why would she say such a thing?

"What? I was only trying to be nice. Seeing you didn't have much friends and all…" Another whack on his face. Man, Rukia is starting to kick him even more than his old man, and that was already crazy enough.

"Well, stop it. I'm sure _The_ Ichigo Kurosaki of Karakura High has many things better to do than hang out with someone like me. For example, like your fan girls." He grimaced. They were vicious people, who would do anything to get his attention. But why didn't they get the fact that he had no remote feelings for them? Heck, he didn't even know their names! Yet they'd still throw themselves at him.

"Were they threatening you?"

"Whatever. Just stop it. I don't need a bodyguard anyways, seeing that I can always beat you." He stopped at that. It was true. The humiliation was still smarting every time she had to remind him.

"Midget, you should be grateful that you're receiving attention from me." The last tactic, to sell his charm.

"Oh, totally. I am so grateful to the point that I can't help but thank the gods every time I wake up in the morning, and every night before I go to sleep. In fact, I chant out 'Thank you for giving Ichigo Kurosaki to me, because I was just DYING to have him.'. Pleased now?" His eyes twitched. Was he really that much of an inconvenience to Rukia that sarcasm had to ooze out of every sentence, no, every syllable that she directed at him?

Meanwhile, Rukia was secretly laughing at his expression when she told him exactly how much she hated him. It wasn't that she disliked him, it was fun to have someone as her punching bag, but it was just rather…a nuisance. Still…if he was that desperate, well, she could always give it a try.

"How about this, you'll stop following me like I'm a toddler," She was sure he muttered something along the lines of 'Hard to, look at your height', but she graciously ignored him and continued, "and I'll be your friend. Since you want it that badly." That was the only concession that she'll make for him.

Ichigo wasn't thrilled (he was still baffled on why the girl didn't want him as a friend, heck, any other person would've jumped at the chance right away), but it was the only thing that she would offer. So he would take it. Only because her eyes are so mesmerising.

"Alright, now leave me alone. I don't want to see your carrot top hair for the rest of the day." Rukia commanded him.

"How am I suppose to find you then?" He refused to budge, despite the petite girl trying to push him away.

"Gosh," she scribbled something on a piece of paper and thrust it to him. "Here's my number. Now leave!" She shooed him away like she was a mother hen. He grinned at the thought. Rukia Kuchiki, being maternal. Now that was an amusing thought.

That was how they had maintained contact. During the day, they did not acknowledge each other again, walking their separate paths as if they were strangers. At night though, one would call another, and they would usually chat for the whole night.

Through their conversations, they soon became very comfortable with each other. It was like finding a new best friend in kindergarten all over again.

Indeed, Ichigo found it more comfortable to talk to her than any of his other friends. Instead of worrying about an image to keep up, he can talk to her freely (about almost everything.) And there were a few surprises to be made.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, would like Shakespeare. You've got to be kidding me." She said one night, as he mentioned that Romeo & Juliet was one of his favourite plays.

"Oh yes. And you are the poorest kid in town." He retorted, knowing that Rukia would be annoyed by any reference to her wealth and to her family connections with the Kuchiki.

"So you're being serious for once?" She questioned in amazement, as if not believing him. He sighed, why did no one trust him when he confided he liked English literature? It wasn't like it was the end of the world.

On the other side of the phone line, Rukia did feel like that the sky was about to fall down. Seriously, the jock of the school would like Shakespeare. Especially a sappy romantic tragic play like Romeo and Juliet.

"Oi, midget, you still there? For a second, I almost thought you died. It's too quiet."

Still, she was thrown in a shock that it had taken her more than a few seconds to reply, and it wasn't a very good retort.

Another incident was when Ichigo managed to stumble on what a horrible drawer Rukia was. He spotted her hunched over a tiny notebook, using her whole body to cover it, as if there was some great secret. Curiosity got better of him, so he went for a closer look.

Noting that there was an open spot and that the Kuchiki was so absorbed her in secret that she cannot sense Ichigo, he quickly snatched the notebook in one fluid motion and held it high above his head. "Come and get it if you want." He taunted.

Rukia only glared at him with her eyes that became blacker than the night. "Give it back to me." She said in a low voice, one that was no doubt to frighten people into submission. "Now. Strawberry,." she gritted the next words.

But Ichigo only laughed and kept telling her "you should grow taller, then maybe you can reach for it." Frustrated and flustered, Rukia lost her patience. She resorted to her most effective weapon; kicking him in the shins.

"Ow." One hand rubbed his throbbing shin while the other was still holding hostage of Rukia's precious notebook. "What's in there anyways, top classified information to bring the end days?"

He took a look, and he furrowed his brows. "What the heck is that?" He emphasized every word, to make the shame and embarrassment wash over Rukia once again. She just blushed before swiftly dealing another blow that made him relinquish her notebook.

"Drawings." She reluctantly told him, knowing that the tall male was going to bug her if she didn't divulge him in the ever so important information.

"Drawings?" He repeated. "Are you sure they aren't some random shapes that you just scribbled down because you were bored?" Drawings indeed. Why, they looked nothing better than doodles of a 3 year old!

"Yes, Ichigo. Drawings. I like to draw." She gritted out each word, as if it was worse than torture to enclose such information. Although it probably was, considering she was holding the little notebook against her chest and her face was redder than a tomato.

He burst into laughter. "Seriously…" He said between gasps. '…Drawings. Drawings…" Ichigo was laughing like a maniac, and others were turning to stare. He didn't care though; that was too funny. "Rukia, you should be a comedian someday."

"Thanks for insulting my talent and hard work." She said sarcastically.

"No problem." For once, he was being sincere with her. Although that just made her more mad.

"What's wrong with you? I know I'm no Da Vinci, but it doesn't give you the right to laugh about my drawings. I worked hard on them." She told him.

His laughter just started to subdue, and he was staring at her if she had grew an extra head. "What are they suppose to be, aliens?" Ichigo started laughing again. It was too funny.

"No, they're not. They're rabbits!" Rukia flipped to the page where she was drawing, and pointed to it. "See, a rabbit!"

By this time, tears were coming out of Ichigo's eyes. "I'm sorry…but they look like aliens." He wiped his eyes; the situation was just too hilarious.

Despite Rukia trying to convince him that they were rabbits, he just laughed it off, like it was some great joke. Rukia vowed for revenge.

That day came very quick. Several weeks later, she saw a battered badge hanging on Ichigo's cell phone. It was always there, but on that day, it was just annoying her to no end. It looked like it was chewed up, why couldn't he just get a new one? The egoistical boy certainly wasn't that poor.

"Why do you have that thing?" She pointed to the badge.

He looked surprised and wouldn't tell her at first, but she bugged him to the point where he wanted to scream his head off. Finally, he decided to relent just to get Rukia off his back.

"Something my mom gave me, before she died. It has sentimental value." He said gruffly before brushing off the topic. "Don't you tell anyone, midget."

Rukia smiled innocently; he knew that there was something fishy going on. But she assured him with her sweetest voice that she "won't do anything to your badge. After all, who would want it? It looks like it could belong to an antique shop."

Before he could retort that antiques were actually valuable and that most likely her mansion was full of them, she left. He waited for something to happen; yet nothing was amiss for a few weeks.

Until he noted that the badge was missing from his cell phone one day. "Rukia." He growled under his breath. Only that minx would dared to have play such a trick on him.

He found a note in his locker, signed with Rukia Kuchiki's signature all over it. Not to mention a horrible drawing of goodness who knows what._ Your favourite memento is with me right now. Come for coffee at the Urahara Café if you want it back.' _He growled at her randomness, knowing that he shouldn't have told her about the importance of the badge. But at the same time, he was looking forward to having a drink with her. It almost seemed like a date, a date that the girl initiated. He smirked, he found something to tease her again.

"Hello, dwarf," he greeted as he slid into his seat. She didn't punch him, but merely kicked him again underneath the table. He winced, but didn't dare voice out his thoughts. They were in public, and as seniors, they should have some kind of common sense and respect for themselves if nothing else.

"Hello, Ichigo." Rukia replied sweetly, complete with a smile showing all her teeth. There was something up.

"So, where's the badge?" He got straight to the point while he was skimming through the menu, trying to decide on something that he'd actually want.

"Here." She dangled it before his eyes, but snatched it away just before he could grab it from her hands. If only he can slowly snake his hands to her long elegant neck, and squeeze ever so slowly…Maybe that would get him what he wanted. Then again, public image was more important, right?

"Bitch." He growled under his breathe, yet Rukia caught it and raised her eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

He only glared in response. She smiled.

They drank their drinks, sipping slowly. For one, it was agonizing, while the other thought it was fun to torture her companion. By that time, Ichigo had pretty much lost it and started kicking Rukia under the table.

No surprise, he missed his target. Instead, he got the table's leg, and it hurt his foot terribly. Rukia took another sip of her hot chocolate, but Ichigo knew---don't ask how he knew, he just did----that she was merely trying to cover her laughter.

"Are you alright, Ichigo? Is the drink not to your liking?" She asked in honeyed tones, and took it as an opportunity to kick his shins once again.

He smiled politely. "Oh no, the drink is alright. Its just a bit hot." He then successfully stepped on Rukia's foot. Her eyes widened, completely shocked at the fact that he can hurt her for once.

"I'm sorry, Rukia, but it seems like I've ran out of time. Now, where's my stuff?" She smirked. So he didn't want everyone to know about it.

"Ichigo…I'm sure you don't want everyone to know about your badge, right?" What could he say? It was quite obvious. Sentimental values and the school population do not mix.

"So…don't you think you should treat me to this meal? I mean, its only fair that the guy pays for the girl, don't you think so, Ichigo?" Rukia asked in this sickeningly sweet voice, making sure that everyone around them can hear it. Ichigo's eyes twitched. Did he really have to pay for the girl before him?

Before he can answer, Rukia changed into a completely different person. "Its alright…if you really can't…I can pay for myself, Ichigo. Don't stress yourself out." Tears came out of nowhere, and she made her voice deliberately loud enough so that everyone around them could hear how her "boyfriend" 'decided to be cheap and not pay for the poor girl.' He was getting very embarrassed.

One guy even had the guts to walk up to him and say "You are one mean boyfriend. Why don't you come with me, girl? I'll pay for everything."

Ichigo was left with the option to pay, and that's what he did. And to his astonishment, that midget had drank 5 drinks, ate 6 slices of cake, 8 cookies, 3 sandwiches, and asked for 10 pastries as takeout. Who would've guessed that one tiny girl needed so much food? His wallet was sobbing madly, but the terror only smiled beside him.

"Thank you, Ichigo," she continued in that very fake high school girl voice. "I had loads of fun today. Thanks for paying everything." She even giggled for a greater effect. People around them thought that she was the cutest thing ever, but the strawberry wanted to barf.

"Oh please…as if no one can see through that acting." He muttered to himself, but made sure not to say anything out loud this time. He learned his lessons well.

Once they were outside the café though, Ichigo finally got his macho identity back. "Give it back to me, midget. I'd already suffered more of your humiliation and bad acting, plus I had to pay for the heftiest bill I've ever seen. Can I please get that back now, Satan?"

That speech earned him a kick near his groin. He was howling in pain, but Rukia only stared at him coldly. "That ought to teach you more about manners. No one messes with Rukia Kuchiki."

"What do you want anyways?"

She snorted. "Ichigo, I'd never thought you'd be that stupid."

"What?" He seriously didn't know what she wanted. It wasn't his badge.

"Here, you can have it." She threw the shinigami badge, the last thing that his mother had gave him, back at him.

"That's it?" Ichigo said dumbly. He cannot believe he was getting away with it that easily. Just what the heck did Rukia want with him, if it wasn't to humiliate him and to use him as a bank machine.

"Uh huh." She said while glaring at him, expecting something from him. But he didn't know what she wanted! Why must she stare at him (with those gorgeous violet eyes) like he was the one that was wrong?

"Woman, just state your point. It's quite obvious you didn't call me out on this date for me to pay the bill."

"And did you not just answer your own question, Einstein? I'm glad you figured it out in the end though, I'd thought it would take you a century." Rukia snapped right back, looking flushed and irritated.

"Huh?" Ichigo was back into his jock mode again, where he couldn't use his brain to save his life. Rukia sighed for the billionth time.

"What did you just say to me?" She said warily. "Think about what you just said, and maybe you would get your answer. See you around, Ichigo." She walked away.

Ichigo was trying to recall what he said to her. They said many things, didn't they? How did she expect him to remember every word? Why can't she just tell him, for god sakes! He's not a mind reader. First she takes his badge, then forces him to a so-call date, than acts weirdly after he pays the bill. What the heck is going on?

'_It's quite obvious you didn't call me out on this date for me to pay the bill..'_ Ichigo finally knew what was going on. He looked both ways, trying to find the petite girl. When he spotted her, he sprinted down the street, trying to catch up with her. For a midget, she sure walked fast!

"Hey, Rukia! Rukia!" The girl didn't turn to acknowledge him, but she did walk faster. "Dammit, stop there right now, midget! Oi!" At last he was able to catch up with her. "Rukia", he said for a third time, gripping on her shoulder, "stop running away from me."

She at last turned around. "I'm sorry…" Ichigo just blurted out. "I didn't know that you, Rukia Kuchiki, would ask me out on a date." He said with a grin, which earned him another bruised shin. He didn't care though. He only had attention for the scowling angel before him.

"Thought we'd knew each other enough. Evidently, you didn't catch the hint, Ichigo. God, how dense can you be?" Rukia complained.

"Sorry." Ichigo said sheepishly. For the truth was Ichigo was never perceptive at these things, and he never knew how to interpret signals that other females send him. "I'll make it up to you though. A proper date, on Friday night. At the movies."

Rukia finally bestowed him one of her true smiles. "Took you long enough." She replied before slipping out of his grasp again.

Damn midget…Ichigo groaned inwardly.

Somewhere down the street, Rukia was smiling to herself. She managed to get what she wanted, and it seems like that she would be able to eat the cake as well. It was a good day.

Plus…she did manage to cheat Ichigo of $200. That was always another highlight. It was a good day indeed.

* * *

_'What a great thing, to be loved! What a greater thing still, to love!'_

* * *

A/N: Ahh...Here' s the first part to my three-shot, based on a Chicken Soup for the Soul. I of course tweaked some stuff, but the beginning on how they met was the same. But more about that later, I will post the liberities that I took with the story (or better yet, the actual Chicken Soup story) for you after the three shot.

_Not much to comment right now about this story. But writing the first chapter was my favourite part. Rukia and Ichigo, if I'm in a good mood, just has this chemistry that no one else can break off. _

_Extra note: Got any good ideas for the date? I'm stuck on that. Otherwise, I'm done the second chapter. Please give me your ideas for a good date scene...not experienced in writing that. _

Next chapter: Trouble in Eden


	2. Trouble in Eden

**_A Simple Love Story_**

Summary: AU. They were from different worlds, yet they managed to collide because of fate. But would that be enough to keep them together?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Thank you for all you people's support! I never thought I would get such a positive response. Which means...there's a tiny problem. I hope you would take your time to quickly read through my author's notes at the bottom after this chapter.

**_

* * *

_**

_We are shaped and fashioned by what we love. _

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 2: Trouble in Eden

Ichigo wanted it to be special and, their first official date. (apparently, the one that Rukia asked him for did not count.) Well, to be accurate, half of his wish was fulfilled the date it was different, if not special. Instead of enjoying it like any other date, he was hiding with Rukia behind the dumpster. Why the dumpster?

It all started when Orihime had spotted them earlier during the night…

Okay, maybe just a bit more of a trip down the memory lane before we find out our lovely couple currently stuck at where they are. Anyways…

_Ichigo wanted the date to be different; he had racked his brain for the whole week trying to come up with something unique that he can take the she-devil Kuchiki. He wanted it to be memorable----and if he was honest with himself, to impress the girl so much that she would never go out with anyone else again. _

_Plus, he did emphasize to the midget that the movie would be their first date. Her ruse of inviting him to the café would not work. Besides, it was just a coward to let Rukia take the reins for the relationship, and if there was one thing Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't, he was definitely no whimpering teenager. _

_But still, the week was over and he had nothing worthy. Seriously, he did not intend to watch a movie, that was just something that slipped out of his tongue. Running out of ideas, he went to ask Renji and Hisagi, probably the two biggest playboys in their group. _

_The strawberry was sceptical at first; when he mentioned his doubts, Hisagi asked "Is Ichigo Kurosaki actually dating someone? Who is the unlucky girl?" _

_Not knowing his friends to find out about Rukia, Ichigo just laughed and agreed that it would be foolish for him to date seriously. _

_"Exactly. That is why you should not worry about the date. Women love wherever you take them, as long as you focus solely on them. You can be at a dumpster for all they care." _

_So on Thursday night, Ichigo apologized about the uniqueness, but Rukia didn't really care. "Our first date was in a café. And I won't be surprised, if you can't afford it." She just had to say the last part to taunt him. _

_"Well, if somebody hadn't forced me to pay up their hefty bill…"_

_"How else am I going to get your attention?" _

_"Maybe be more normal like any other girl, and wait for the guy to ask?" _

_"Yeah, except this guy here is denser than a block of lead. That'll be interesting…" She replied airily. Ichigo blushed and glared, even though he was talking to his (almost) girlfriend on the phone. Old habits are hard to die. _

_"Oh yes, midget. Then who would you be going out with tomorrow night?" He issued a challenge of his own. _

_"To the man that paid my hefty bill." Rukia said haughtily, closing the matter and thus crowning herself as the winner again of these sparring matches. Ichigo would never stand a change compared to her. _

_Everything was going pretty well for the beginning of the date, other than the location of where it took place. But Rukia didn't care, and Ichigo was too guilty to speak of otherwise. Either way, both were pleased at where they were and who they were with. _

_Rukia was in her usual clothes, nothing special that Ichigo hoped she would. He didn't say anything, but she could see the disappointment in his amber eyes. "What else do you want me to wear at a movie theatre?" _

_"Maybe something more special? it's a date, after all." He said sarcastically, evidently unable to handle his anger. _

_"Ichigo, grow up please. Besides, its not like you prepared especially for the event either." She pointed out the obvious, and the worst thing was that he couldn't say anything against that. However, he only wore something normal not to give his annoy dad any impressions. The last time he had bothered to dress up for anything, his dad was sobbing at a poster of his mom. Needless to say, it was disturbing enough that Ichigo considered carefully about every thing that he did. _

_But he didn't have time to explain all that to the petite girl as she was dragging him into the building. "Ichigo, if we argue any longer, we're going to miss it." _

_"Miss what?" _

_She arched an eyebrow. "The movie…what else?" She knew that Ichigo could be a little dense at times, but its too much. What else would they do at the movies? _

_"Oh, okay. Go buy the tickets then."_

_"You can't even bother spending the time to buy the tickets? Indeed, what is it that has earned you a million of fan girls? Its certainly not your manners, nor your common sense, nor your brains." She ticked off the reasons on her fingers as she named every reason, looking perplexed just to mock him. _

_"Maybe they just aren't as picky as you are?" He retorted in return. _

_"Maybe then you should just watch a movie with them instead of with me!"_

_"Maybe I will. In fact, I'll call one of them right now, and you can watch whatever you want alone." He took out his phone, scanning through various names of girls in his contact's list. _

_"Maybe I should call my friends down as well and I can watch it with them. Its certainly better than watching it with some egoistical idiot." _

_"Maybe it's a mistake going a date with you." _

_"No, it is a mistake coming here with you. What was I thinking when I agreed?" _

_"That you love me?" Ichigo sneered. _

_"Ichigo!" Rukia stared at the source of the voice, a busty female with the same shade of shocking hair as Ichigo. On a closer look, it was the school's most popular female, Orihime Inoue. _

_"Guess your date arrived. Although I wonder how she'll react when she hears that she was your second choice compared to me." She smiled maliciously, glad that she found something to blackmail her (not exactly) boyfriend with. _

_"You wouldn't dare." He whispered in horror, knowing that the Kuchiki girl would and do so much more if she chose to. _

_"But that's where you're wrong, strawberry." She whispered huskily before slipping an arm through Ichigo's; a smile plastered on her face. He knew when he'd lost. _

_"Fine. I'll go buy the damn tickets. Just hide yourself somewhere, and don't come out until everyone's gone." _

_She wasn't pleased with the terms. "What else do you want, woman?"_

_"You to pay for all the snacks during the movie, plus a meal after the movie." He didn't have much of a choice but nod, but he already knew he was going to regret it. If the bill he paid last time was any indication of how much Rukia ate, he was officially bankrupt this time. _

_Still, she was good as her word, and helpfully disappeared right before Orihime had approached him. _

_"Hello Ichigo, I didn't know you were going to be here as well!" Orihime said cheerfully, with a smile so big that it almost hurt to stare at her. He mumbled a greeting for her, hoping that she would disappear. She didn't disappear, but at least she didn't find it insulting and decided that beating him up would be a solution to everything. (Unlike some people)_

_"Oh, what is Ichigo doing over here?" _

_"Just to watch a movie with my sisters." He said lamely. Luckily, it was Orihime, or else his feeble lie would've already been exposed. _

_"Oh, I see! What is it that you guys are watching?"_

_"Erm…they're inside deciding." He said, giving nervous looks at the door. Hopefully, Orihime won't rush in there right away to look for Karin and Yuzu. Or else he's dead meat. _

_"I see. I hope that we would be able to watch the same movie as you and your sisters." Her smile grew bigger and brighter, if that was even possible. _

_We? Who else did she come with? He was feeling very nervous now…Not because he didn't want to be seen with Rukia, but…they just made things more complicated. _

_"Where is Rangiku and Tatsuki? Have you seen them, Ichigo?" She asked sweetly. At least his question was answered. And he needed to get out of there fast. Before those two arrive, or else he would never escape from it. _

_"I'm afraid I haven't, Orihime. But I need to go in to check on my sisters. See you later." He said before sprinting into the theatre, not even bothering a goodbye to the optimistic girl. _

_"Rukia…where are you? Rukia." He hissed, trying to get the girl's attention, if he can find her. Damn her for being so short again! How else was he going to find her?_

_"Ichigo?" Someone suddenly said to him. He jumped in the air, paranoid by whomever it might be calling him. "You alright?" He realized it was just Rukia. _

_"Met a ghost? Maybe we shouldn't watch that horror movie, wouldn't want you screaming for your mommy in the middle of it. And we most certainly don't want anyone to know that it's THE Ichigo Kurosaki screaming like a little girl. " She taunted, a huge smirk on her face. He wanted to do anything to wipe the smirk off her face, but there was no time. _

_He spotted Orihime, now accompanied by Tatsuki and Rangiku. Ichigo could see that Orihime was looking for him, and the moment that she saw Rukia with him, he was dead. _

_So he did the only thing he could, he grabbed Rukia's arm and made a run for the backdoor of the theatre. He didn't stop running or looking until he was sure that none of his female friends can catch a glimpse of him. _

_Ichigo was perfectly glad where he was without even noting the surroundings, until Rukia had to break the silence.. _

_"Why are we at a dumpster?" _

So there they were, stuck outside of the theatre because Ichigo was obsessively concerned about his public image and what his friends reactions would be if they found out he was non-exclusively (of course) dating Rukia Kuchiki.

"I never knew your idea of a great date was here. I hope for the meal I don't have to pick the remains from the actual dumpster."

Ichigo's face reddened; he knew it was dumb to run away like that, but he wasn't thinking very clearly at that time. Well, to be honest, he still wasn't thinking very clearly because they were still hiding behind the dumpster, but that was beside the fact.

(Un)fortunately, Rukia wasn't too observant either, and continued reminding him of the mistake. "I know that I put a dent in your wallet for that bill, but I didn't think you're reduced to such circumstances."

"No, goddammit. I'm not that poor yet…" He caught Rukia wanting to speak again, and quickly voiced his thoughts before she has a chance to say hers aloud. "…But it doesn't mean I'm going to pay for your crazy bills again."

She snorted, not too ladylike either. "And I thought this was a date. Evidently not, since first of all, the guy's not paying; and second, the dumpster is no place for a date." How those words wound Ichigo, and she knew it as well. She intended to make him angry to the point where he would snap…it was more fun that way, after she lost her chance to be entertained in the movies.

"Well, I'm sorry that Your Highness finds the date unsuitable. As for the food, you eat more than a pig. How am I suppose to feed you properly without your eating habits dipping into my college funds?"

"I don't know? Maybe spend less money on your random things? Does it look like I have to help the boyfriend come up with his financial plan as well? Why don't I just pay for you?"

He gave a gasp, as if shocked by the ingenious idea. "Oh my…that is the smartest thing you've said all day, Rukia. That is indeed a fine suggestion." He copied her tone, ridiculing Rukia for her words from before.

"Uh huh…and that totally explains why its not a date." She deadpanned, glaring at the strawberry.

"Well, midget, not everyone is like you. We all don't have a Kuchiki brother behind us to back us up with our every whim. Besides, I'm not the one that asked for the first date."

"Yeah…and didn't someone just say that the coffee shop thing did not count, as it should be the guy saying something first."

"Well, maybe I was wrong?"

"Obviously. But are you now implying that I'm a guy?" She frowned, before realizing what that would make Ichigo. "Or…that would mean you're homosexual." Rukia said slyly, sliding over a look to him. "I never knew…Ichigo."

He was frustrated by her all her taunting, and he was tired of her mocking him. There was only so much that a Kurosaki was willing to endure before snapping. He surprised her with his speed, and in seconds managed to pin her against the dumpster.

"Goddammit…just what exactly is it that you want from me?" He said while crushing her small body against that hard concrete. His face was just mere centimetres away from her, and she knew exactly what that implied. Rukia wasn't dense, even if she didn't have a first kiss. She refused to show her fear, instead, she kept on that look which was mixed with boredom and annoyance.

"Maybe to treat me properly, like I'm your girlfriend? Maybe some kindness once in awhile instead of being a jackass all day long? Maybe…" Before she can finish listing out the things she hated about him, Ichigo lunged forward and crushed his lips on her soft moist ones.

It was heaven when their lips finally met for the first time. Rukia really wanted to push him off, but she was trapped between his strong arms and the dumpster. Plus, the bruising kiss was just causing this change in her. Suddenly, she didn't care anymore.

He quickly sought entrance, and she surrendered with equal speed as well. Once Ichigo's tongue was mingling with Rukia's, exploring her at every cavern and sensitive spot . Her breath came out in heavy pants as she sucked on it.

After the battle of the tongues, Ichigo smirked at her now rosy and flushed skin. How he loved seeing her to be that flustered, and it was caused by him. If Rukia's brain wasn't so disconnected due to the shock and happiness, she would've definitely said something about his huge ego suffocating everyone. But since she was still in heaven, Ichigo got the opportunity to stare at every inch of his new girlfriend.

"Good enough for you, Rukia?"

She finally snapped out of her daze. "Yeah…yeah…" The small girl said slowly, still not quite sure what had just happened. Was it just a dream? She tentatively brought her fingers to brush over her lips, to see if it was really true. That it just wasn't a illusion that she had conjured in her brain.

"Yes, midget, its true. And if you aren't sure, I am sure a replay could be requested." He felt his pride swelled even bigger, knowing that he can make Rukia into such a muddled state. Men and their arrogant ways.

"I wouldn't mind…"

Let's just say in the end, their date was definitely unique and different. After all, how many boyfriends would take you to a dumpster for their first date?

Days after that, the couple both felt like they were floating on a cloud, living in a secret world untouchable by normal humans. They couldn't get enough of each other, always needing to share their time together. Stuffing notes in lockers and texting each other during class became the norm.

As soon as the next weekend came, they went on a second date, then a third, then a fourth. Almost every week now they would go out doing something, just spending time with each other. Stealing time that they did not have at school.

One night though, Ichigo didn't feel like going out. He went to Rukia's house to find that she was in the same mood as him. "It's the rain." She said. Just like him.

"Yeah, I hate it."

Her curiosity got better of her. And to find someone else that also hates it just like her. "Why?"

"Midget…" She didn't care, she wanted an answer. She kept her eyes on him, knowing that she

can ferret the secret in time. She was correct.

"My mother died in the rain. A car crash, that day it was raining. I remember the blood washing away, the colours diffusing." He eventually admitted. It was something that he'd never share with people, still feeling the guilt and the bloodstain on his hands years after it had occurred. Only Tatsuki knew of that. Rukia bit her lip, and said something quietly.

"It was raining when my sister died."

He was surprised. Rukia never mentioned that she had any other siblings besides the Ice prince.

"My younger sister, Hisana. She was my younger twin, the baby of the family." Did she really dare tell him the story? Even Momo and Toshirou didn't know about it. It was a scar of her past, a wound that still hurts at night. A dream that still haunts her.

"We were both born weak. Stuck in the infirmary for months. But as I grew, I became stronger. I could eventually live a life like a normal kid, but Hisana was always stuck in the bedroom. Always sick, always coughing. Yet she still remained so happy.

That's the reason why Byakuya is so indifferent to me. He always loved Hisana best; she was the apple of his eye. Because my parents didn't give her enough attention when she was sick, he was the one that cared for her. And he believed that I took my parent's attention because I was healthy, because I was learning. So when Hisana died, I think that was when he truly stopped caring for me." Surprisingly, it didn't hurt to talk to Ichigo. It was good to have someone to share the burden for her.

"Guess we even share a similar past. My mother was the world in our family. And despite my crazy father saying it's alright, I still think it's my fault. My fault that I was being selfish and my mother had to save me. I was so selfish that I denied my sisters the opportunity to know their own mother. They were only 4 when she died."

She squeezed his hand. Even their scars were similar. Is it not fate? They were destined to be together. For once, she would not mind mooning like those crazy girls. She would do whatever it takes to keep Ichigo by her side.

"Let's watch a movie. It'll make us feel better. No sense in brooding of the past, Ichigo." Rukia finally suggested.

"Fine. What is it this time?"

He groaned outwardly at her choice, but inside, he didn't care. If something as simple as choosing what to watch can make Rukia happy, then he was glad. They spent the rest of the night watching various movies, huddling together on the couch.

Ichigo was content with spending all that time with Rukia, but it was hard to keep making excuses to his friends. Soon, they were growing suspicious of Ichigo not showing up for the basketball practices, nor their hang outs.

For the rare time that they were together (because Rukia had to fly to Tokyo to meet her brother), the questions began. "What are you doing these days, Ichigo? Care to share the secret?"

"Nothing. Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate." Ichigo went back to his game, trying to beat Renji in the car race.

"Oh really…or are you just missing Rukia Kuchiki?"

How did they know? He turned around angrily to glare at them. Two of them cackled and high-fived each other. The rest just stared, half in horror and half in disbelieve.

Hisagi was the first to interrogate him. "So it is true. Rumours say that you are dating that teacher's pet. Well, we all know that they aren't rumours anymore."

"What's wrong with that? You date older woman, Shuunhei."

Some snickered at Ichigo's response, but Hisagi didn't look shaken. Far from it, in fact. "And at least I do not create havoc. Our reputations are not ruined because of that. Besides, I date older woman with taste. What's so special about Rukia Kuchiki?"

"She is---" Ichigo started listing out why he loved her so much, but someone else interrupted him.

"Yeah…we know, beautiful, gorgeous, spellbinding, that kind of thing. But seriously, what's so different about her? Wait, not different, but normal.

She hangs around with only people like Toshirou and Momo, two other top students. She works for the teachers' in the council, and we get no say in it. She doesn't live the way that we live. She'd probably read books and watches movies to past time. We obviously do more exciting things than that. I mean…did any of us actually read a book over 3 chapters with the exception of Ishida, Orihime and Tatsuki?" He paused, satisfied that no one put up their hand and continued critiquing on Rukia's character.

"Her looks aren't that special either. She's small for her age as well…When you go out with her, its like you're baby-sitting your younger sister instead of dating your girlfriend. Finally, she doesn't even have any type of figure…No offence to Tatsuki, of course." Ichigo's friends went on and on bashing his secret girlfriend. By this time, Ichigo couldn't concentrate on the game anymore, and lost once again to Renji.

At first, he tried defending her. Not with actual words, but glares are just as effective. It wasn't enough though. They would repeatedly criticize about Rukia's character in front of him, until they were immune to his looks. His friends (well, this pretty much means people like Renji, Hisagi and Ikkaku) were saying the same things over and over, until it became like a broken tape recorder that kept replaying the exact statements.

He was so tired. Why can't his girlfriend and his friends just get along? It would make things so much easier. He was already stressed enough.

At one of their dates, he decided to confront Rukia about the delicate matter. She immediately recoiled at the idea of trying to socialize with his usual clique.

"Why not? It won't kill you. Plus, we all know that you can win an Oscar for your acting. Consider it a favour."

"Because they're your friends, you shouldn't need to wear any masks around them. And I refuse to play in front of your friends; they're nothing but parasites of society. All they do is create havoc, and spread gossip." She was firm in her views of his friends. And he was tired of both of them fighting.

"Well, maybe they are right then! You are a shrew that will always turn anyone into a villain. As for my friends being 'parasites of society'", he especially imitated her pitch to taunt her, "well, they are my friends." Her eyes grew larger, ears disbelieving what her boyfriend was saying.

"Well, maybe it's just that you and your friends can't tolerate anyone that can outwit them, and would call them a shrew. And if you haven't realized it yet, you can't offer any better excuse for them than 'they're my friends'. That shows a lot how you think about them." She snapped back at him.

"Well, that is nothing but the truth, Rukia. Stop being so unreasonable all the time!"

"ME! I am not the one being unreasonable. I don't ask you to hang out with my friends just because they've said something about you. And yet you would doubt me all over again because your friends have made a comment about me."

They were both panting after screaming at each other. What happened to the night that they had planned? Everything was just a mess. In the end, Rukia broke the silence.

"I guess there is nothing to talk about anymore, Ichigo. I will be going first." She turned to leave. This seemed like a movie to Ichigo, until he was sure that Rukia was about to disappear, he grabbed her.

"Don't you dare leave, midget." He kept a vicelike grip on her hand, while she struggled like a trapped animal.

"Let go of me. You're the one that has nothing to say."

"Really? On the contrary, Rukia, I have everything to say to you." Before she could say something else, he'd slammed her to a wall and kissed her fully on the mouth. She refused to give him permission at first, but in the end, she relented. Some things, like the talented kiss from Ichigo, was just too good to resist.

The cycle continued, with the couple either fighting or making out all the time, trying to vent off their anger at each other. One would lash out at the other over some minor disagreement, they would scream at each other and make a big fuss, then it'll be like a honeymoon once more. Soon, the criticisms of his friends came resurfacing again.

'Not pretty enough'

'Too much of a shrew'

'Too violent'

"Too unlike us'

Ichigo was getting tired of everything. He wished that it would just all stop. Trying to live in two worlds was so confusing, so tiring. Swapping on mask for another, and only getting yelled at by both was not his idea of trying to balance both sides.

He started to view Rukia with a different eye. What his friends were saying eventually became the truth to his eyes. She was too short, too tiny compared to him. He looked like he was baby-sitting his ten year old cousin instead of going out on a date with his seventeen year old girlfriend. And she was very common. There were many other girls that were throwing themselves at him, all taller, with more curves, with longer hair, with a big smile that promised everything.

Rukia didn't dress like any other girl that he knew either. (With the exception of Tatsuki, of course, but then again, Tatsuki was always an exception.) She would always wear long jeans and sweaters, or skirts that at least were at her knees. Her clothes looked like a junior high student instead of a senior.

She was also getting too spoiled for his own good. He didn't want to listen to a girl that constantly barked orders at him, wanting him to do this or that. He felt like a puppet, and Ichigo Kurosaki hated being used more than anything.

In short, he felt like that Rukia Kuchiki wasn't the person that he thought she was, and the person that he had (supposedly) fell in love with.

The orange haired teen wanted to avoid her now, to stop being associated with her. He didn't want to hurt her though, that was too cruel. And he was too much of a coward to face Rukia's wrath anyways. So he started becoming more distant towards her, taking different routes to evade her, writing no notes, and not answering most of her calls. And when he did, he would always reply with a 'Sorry, I'm busy.' and hang up before Rukia can say anything.

It was mildly successful, since his friends stopped the 'Rukia' issue soon. Rukia was not pleased at all though with this new situation.

She cornered him one day, after being repeatedly ignored by him. She wanted to know why he became so different in a span of days.

"Coward! You're nothing but a coward!" She spat at him. He flinched. Those were the first words that she would say to him.

He sighed warily. "What are you talking about, Rukia?"

"Don't play games with me. I know you better than that. You've been avoiding me, plain and simple." If only she hadn't caught on that fast…

He became defensive. "Look, I have things to do as well. I'm not always tied down to you, you know, Rukia."

She snorted, dismissing his flimsy excuse. "I know. But does it mean that you can ignore all my calls, my messages, and leaving me alone halfway during our date? You're better than that, Ichigo."

"Rukia, listen. I was busy."

"Liar. We both know that you were---and still----avoiding me. Why are you so afraid to spend time with me? Answer me!" He refused to look at her, because he knew that she can read everything. He stared at the ground, not wanting to give everything away.

"I'm not just committed to you. I was helping my friends over some crisis. And you know how you feel about them yourself. I didn't want you to get involved."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Oh, so now it's your friends that influence the girlfriends that you can go out with? I see…"

His eyes narrow. No one can taunt him about his judgement. "Rukia…be reasonable."

"You would listen to all your friends over me, and you claim to love me. You're not someone special, you're just a fool! I hate you!" She turned to walk away, leaving him alone.

But that was her fatal mistake. He didn't go after her, like all the other times that they've fought. He didn't run after her and apologized immediately. He just stared at her slim figure, walking further and further down the hallway until she disappeared. Rukia was so disappointed in him. Every step that she took, her heart felt heavier. He'd let her go, because of some stupid reason that his friends had stated.

'It's the right thing to do.' He convinced himself. 'I don't really love her.'

Days passed, and every time he'd do something, he felt that there was a gap in his heart. He pushed the feeling away and continued talking to his friends. That gap only grew bigger and bigger.

His heart only ached more. But he didn't care anymore.

_'It's for the best.'_

_

* * *

_

_The more you judge, the less you love._

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, it was really hard for me to write this chapter, because its a huge turning point where tons of events just pile on one after another. Plus...I am never good with date scenes, so that consumed a lot of my energy as well. In fact, you may notice that the chapter is rather choppy because I wrote the sections at different times, some before I posted the first chapter, and some afterwards. I personally think that tehre's a shift in style that doesn't flow very well. I'm sorry, but I'm rather stressed out. If you felt that there is anything that I can do to make it better (okay, actually, there's lots), feel free to tell me. I most likely will be re-doing this chapter once I find the time._

_And now here comes my dilemma. Because many people felt that the first chapter was 'cute' and more light-hearted, I'm actually scared to post the ending. Since...well, a light and fluffy story was not exactly what I had in mind. The beginning was fluffy because they were only starting to know each other, and as they built their relationship there must've been those cute moments along the way. I'm sure that you've already noted the 'tensions' beginning to rise. So...should I go on with my original plan, and post the flnal chapter that I've already mostly written? Or should I rewrite everything to have an ending to suit the beginning more? Please tell me what you want, as I want to know what my readers want, and not just what I solely think of. _

_And I promise next update wouldn't take that long. Neither will next author's note. Gosh....I'm rambling now, aren't I? Let's just say see you next time, everyone! _

Next Chapter: Exile from Eden


	3. Exile From Eden

_**A Simple Love Story**_

Summary: AU. They were from different worlds, yet they managed to collide because of fate. But would that be enough to keep them together?

Disclaimer: LOL. Does this story of mine resemble anything like the actual BLEACH?

WARNING: More angst/sadness/OCCness in this chapter. Read at your own risk.

_

* * *

_

_'Love is a Battlefield.'_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Exile from Eden_

There was no moon out tonight, Rukia observed as she looked out the window. In fact, there was no form of any light, either inside or outside the house. It was only a horizon of never ending blackness. It spoke of depression, and more fittingly, it also spoke of her depression. Her sorrow in how Ichigo had crushed everything that she loved just with mere words and childish actions.

Rukia didn't know what to do anymore. Normally, she would've already came up with a plan, something that will surely give her whatever she wants. Because for a Kuchiki, they can achieve anything that they want as long as they have a will to do so. Yet this time, everything seems so bleak. It seemed like everything in her world came crashing down within days of each other. She was left with nothing but memories, and those cannot comfort her.

She forced herself to smile wryly, knowing something that will give her a chance to remedy the wound. She started at the box, her only hope now.

'_This better work…I will not allow it to fail.'_

That night, she cried herself to sleep, and surrendered for a nightmarish better tomorrow. It was at if she could never escape her demons.

The next day, she clutched that box tightly in her hands, and told Momo that she won't be eating lunch with them. "Why?" Her best friend asked. Momo was afraid for Rukia; she wasn't herself anymore. The petite girl may be small (for what else could she be, if everyone uses the word 'petite' to describe her), but she had boundless energy that made her so much bigger, so much important than what would normally consider from one of her stature. Now though, it seemed all her energy was just sapped out of her best friend, and Rukia was only a shell of herself.

"Something I must do." She answered grimly. Momo took a closer look at Rukia, and seeing the bags under her eyes and the red rims of her eyes, she whispered one word. "Ichigo?" Rukia nodded.

"Good luck!" She heard her friend screamed at her as she walked slowly to the table where Ichigo and his friends sat.

Everyone in the room was staring at her, that the student council president would dare to make her way to the popular table. The guys in Ichigo's group started giving each other weird looks and whispering, while Tatsuki and Rangiku looked uninterested. Orihime was biting her lip. And Ichigo was wondering what Rukia was going to say.

The Kuchiki ignored everyone around her. The stares, the whispers, she brushed them all aside. Her eyes were so focused on Ichigo that she was aware of nothing else.

"Ichigo," she said evenly. He finally had the guts to stare at her right in the eye, ever since that fateful day where he decided that she wasn't good enough for him for some damn reason.

"Yes?" It was not acknowledging her, but questioning her. She gritted her teeth, and clutched even tighter to the box if it was possible. Her knuckles became white, and she was sure that she cannot feel her hands anymore; they were too numb.

She took a deep breathe before provoking him with "I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Everyone gasped. They all had only a single thought in their mind, that Rukia Kuchiki was a brave soul, the only girl who had the guts to declare her feelings before the whole school.

She wasn't finished yet though. She steeled herself to threw down the final question. "Do you love me?"

Silence. No one dared to breathed, all awaiting Ichigo's answer.

He betrayed no emotions, but inside him, he was going crazy. It was like someone was tugging strings inside both his heart and his brain. They were saying different things, but which should he listen to? What to answer, what to say? Did he really want to answer her truthfully, or that he would just go with the flow? She had to give him an ultimatum, a question so slippery and deceiving that he cannot answer it. Yet it was supposed to be the simplest question of all times. If only things were different…and so he had his answer.

"No." He said coldly, and turned his face from her. Everyone sighed in relief. Rukia wasn't surprised, and smiled bitterly to herself before committing the final act. She should've expected nothing different from him. He was after all, Ichigo Kurosaki, the King of Karakura High. She would've did the exact same, if she was ever in a position to do so. And thus, everything was over.

"You bastard. You're a liar!" She screamed bitterly, hitting him on the arm. He yelped at her amazingly hard punch. She had used a lot more strength than any other time that she had punched him.

"You aren't even brave enough to acknowledge that you love me, when we both know that you do. You had to lie to yourself and everyone around you. You're nothing but a coward!" She cried out wretchedly. That sound made Ichigo flinch; it was so cold and desperate, nothing like the Rukia that he did know. It was like that she had suddenly transformed into someone else.

"I give you back everything that belongs to you. Every single one of them. Your presents, your notes, your things, your stupid damn badge that your mother gave you!" He turned around in horror to only see her open the box and flung the contents at him. Tiny pieces of paper flew everywhere, along with tiny trinkets and Chappy key chains.

Students suddenly got up from their tables and were clamouring all around him, picking up anything as if they were holy relics. His so call "friends" started to look at the notes that Ichigo wrote, all laughing and snickering at the fluffy letters that he had written to her. The declarations of love, the various poems that eluded her to a goddess, every single thing that he had wrote to her during the better times.

Rukia walked away from the calamity, and Ichigo only stared. He couldn't hear the laughter of his friends, nor the fan girls pitiful wails about why he had never wrote anything so heart touching to them. He didn't care. Suddenly, something clicked inside him. He did want her back, very badly. So badly that he would've given anything to go back in time and handle everything differently.

He didn't care if she mocked him in front of the entire school population; it showed that she was courageous and willing to work for whatever she wanted. He didn't care that she wasn't beautiful like Orihime or Rangiku, because she was Venus herself. He didn't care about her tempers, because she was the only one that can be equal with him. He didn't care about her petite stature, because that meant he can always hold her in his arms. He didn't care that she was too smart for him, because it meant that she can keep him on his toes. He didn't care for anything but her. Yet his legs were rooted to the ground. He couldn't move.

By the time his legs had started lost their numbness and started functioning again, Rukia had already disappeared. His search was futile. But he will get her back, he vowed to himself. He will get her back if it's the last thing that he would do. He would ask for her forgiveness.

While there was chaos at the popular clique's table, Momo just watched. Momo watched her friend's heart being stamped all over again, she watched her being humiliated. And Momo saw that despite her friend's angry tears, that she still loved the rash orange head.

"Shirou," she beckoned the white haired genius beside her, "can you please gather the notes for Rukia? All those things that she just threw at his face, can you get it back?"

Normally, he would protest both the nickname and the outrageous request. But he nodded grimly this time. "That bastard really hurt her badly."

Momo shook her head sadly, all the misunderstanding had broken up the lovers. "No…just wronged in his judgement. But go, Shirou. Go now, before all of those notes disappear."

Momo wanted to keep at least something that can hopefully heal her friend. Under any other circumstances, that might have worked. But this time, Rukia was too broken.

The petite female had cried herself until their were no more tears, until she was immune of any emotions, just like her brother. She had vowed not to open her heart again, not after this fall. No one can just pick her up from the ground and fix her until she was good as new like some broken toy.

"Rukia…don't be so cold. He didn't mean it, I'm sure. Even if he didn't love you, he didn't mean public humiliation."

"I don't care. He chose his path, I will choose mine." She said coolly. "I don't care if he dies right in front of me,; he's just a stranger." And she flashed a venomous look to both her friends, warning them that if anything was mentioned about Ichigo Kurosaki in front of her face, there would be hell.

Meanwhile, Ichigo did everything in his power to regain her affections. He sent her dozens of messages daily, he left notes in her locker until they would spill out every time she opened it. All of them said the same thing, that he was sorry and that he made a great error, that he wanted her forgiveness, and that he wanted to start again. But she ignored all his notes, giving him the cold shoulder.

He would not give up though. He started following her like before, until one day he'd finally got a chance to apologize to her.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. It was a mistake." He was earnest, but Rukia was already too dead. She stared at him as if he was a stranger.

"There is no mistake. You are correct." Her voice held no emotion.

It was so sudden, that he didn't get it. "About what?"

"That you don't love me. It was my fault. Your name means to protect those that you love, but since you didn't fight or protect me from your friends' slanders, I believe that I presumed and interpreted your friendship and kindness in the wrong way." Rukia bowed her head and proceeded to walk away.

He tried stopping her, wanting her to hear him once again. "No…I didn't…"

She turned around, and he saw her purple eyes flashed with anger. "Well then, it meant that you were too much of a coward to even admit that you love me. Which just goes to show how much you actually care for me. Either way, you are correct and I have no wish to talk to you ever again." She pushed him hard and walked away with her friends.

He didn't give up though. He messed up once, he wasn't going to do that again. He ended up stalking her like at the beginning, but this time she was too clever. Either she would just attack him and leave him to his injuries, or she would walk out with her friends. They were her bodyguards, her shield, and his blockade. The male gave him a scorning disgusted look, while the female's eyes spoke of disappointment.

And while she knew that Rukia was going to hate her, she still had to plead once more. "Rukia…he's being truthful. He does love you."

She didn't say anything, it was beneath her to give any attention to ones that had betrayed her so heartlessly. "Momo…I thought I made it very clear."

"Rukia…don't be stubborn."

The small girl only walked away from her best friends. She needed to be alone, to escape from everyone's evasive stares. So while Ichigo kept apologizing, Momo and Toshirou can only give him indifferent looks.

However, he was a Kurosaki, and all Kurosakis fight until the had got their heart's desire. Which means, despite those looks that they gave him, he refused to stop. He kept on staring, looking at her. Looking for Rukia, his love. He did that every day, until one lunchtime he'd heard her laughing again. Not one of those fake high-pitched laugh, but a genuine bubbling sound of laughter. He turned his to the direction of the noise.

And he saw that she was with the new Lit student teacher, Kaien Shiba. She was laughing , joking, having a good time with Kaien Shiba. Her eyes were sparkling brighter than any diamond, and a pretty flush on her face was found. She was alive once more. All that was present because of that Shiba teacher. Ichigo felt like someone punched him in the gut, except 10 times, a 100 times worse.

Finally, he realized that she meant it, when she said she refused to take him back. He had his chance, and he let it slipped by like water without a fight. Without even making it look like he attempted to fight for her. Something inside him died after that realization.

Months flew by for him, time didn't matter anymore. He was operating like a robot, plastering smiles on his face, and operated in mechanical movements. He wasn't aware that senior year is almost over, and that it was time for prom.

One day, Inoue approached him during lunchtime. "Ichigo, would you like to go to the prom with me?"

Prom. That word finally jolted the teenager from his private thoughts. Ichigo suddenly envisioned Rukia wearing a strapless purple that matched her eyes, with a necklace and a pair of dangling earrings. There was a handsome escort beside her, he too was looking handsome in a tuxedo. The only thing wrong with his mental picture was that he wasn't the escort beside Rukia. That role was taken by his teacher, goddamn Kaien Shiba. The orange hair teen snapped at that thought.

"No, Inoue. The only person that I would like to go with is Rukia. Just because you are the queen of the school, and I the king does not automatically make us a couple." She didn't back away though, she merely smiled sadly, as if knowing that he would reject her.

"I knew it. You love Rukia, you loved her all this time. No one else can ever replace her. Especially not someone like me." Orihime turned away from him to wipe away her tears. She didn't want him to see her cry. She didn't want Ichigo to think that she's weak. She must always be happy in his eyes, she will remain that cheerful optimistic girl.

Ichigo suddenly felt guilty for snapping at her. She was only being friendly. She turned back to face him. "But I had to ask anyways." She whispered. Now he just felt like a jerk. No wonder Rukia hates him.

"I'm sorry, Inoue…" He said gently. "Why don't you ask Uryuu to go with you?"

Another wistful smile from the girl. "Did you not hear, Ichigo? He has asked Nemu to be his partner." He was surprised. It seemed like even Ishida has moved on from crushing on Orihime.

"You're a good friend, Inoue. And you're a nice girl. I just don't want to hurt you. That would be unfair to both of us." He meant every word that he said. Orihime is a special person, and whoever gets her is very lucky.

"Thank you. Sorry to have bothered you." She said goodbye and left abruptly as she came.

Orihime's visit though reminded him of his future. And all of a sudden, he realized that everyone was paired off with someone. He'd love to miss prom (or ask Rukia to be his date, of course), but that was not an option. In the end, he took Orihime's offer.

"We're going as friends, right?" He hesitated, almost wanting to answer 'no' just to make his life a little easier. Orihime is the perfect girl to have a as a girlfriend, and at least that would get his friends off his back. Hopefully, seeing her and Ichigo would make Rukia jealous as well. But he knew he can't exploit Orihime anymore. He should've at least learned something from that painful lesson.

"Yes, as friends." He said firmly.

But it seemed like no one else go the message. They were hailed as the King and Queen once again, the perfect couple, and they were the sensation of the prom. They entered together first, and led the first dance, an honour reserved for those in the highest of the social hierarchy. Everyone believed that the 'it' couple was back.

They knew better though. After the spectacular entrance and a few obligated dances, they went their separate ways. Orihime went to dance with a dozen of guys (at least she lacked no partners) including Ishida, while Ichigo was searching for his ex-girlfriend. He was determined to say 'Hi' and have a decent conversation, even if it meant enduring the pain of seeing her with someone else. He really wanted to be friends with her.

(And if he was honest with himself, he would've wanted something so much more. But if Ichigo was honest with himself, then he would've never gotten himself into this fiasco in the first place.)

Except she was nowhere to be found. He cannot believe it. Did Rukia really decide to skip out on prom, arguably the most important event of anyone's high school career. Heck, even her closest friends were at prom, standing side by side at the concession table, whispering to one another. Ichigo told himself that he just wasn't looking hard enough, and that Rukia would naturally avoid him. So he kept on searching.

By the end of the night though, he's almost convinced that she didn't participate in prom. He looked everywhere except for the ladies' room, and he didn't see her anywhere. He didn't even see anyone remotely like her. And he did not believe for a moment that she would spend her whole night in the ladies' room just to avoid him. Rukia was a lot stronger than that.

His mind started to wander. What could Rukia be doing if she wasn't at prom? Images of her and Kaien ran in Ichigo's head, ranging from the two snuggling at the movies to promiscuous scenes like Kaien taking off Rukia's shirt, exposing her creamy white skin. Ichigo felt like someone stabbed him in his heart and wanted to punch the lights out of the student teacher until he remembered that it was all a fantasy. He groaned. Now he was even jealous of his own imagination.

'Besides', he assured himself, 'Rukia isn't that stupid or heedless. She won't allow him. She never did that with me.' "_Yeah, except Kaien has been nothing but kind, caring, and supportive towards her while you betrayed her love_." His conscience just had to butt in and torture him.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He was thinking too much for his own good.

Although that didn't stop him from wanting to march up to her the next day and demanding her to tell him where she was and who she was with and what she was doing on the night of the prom. In fact, even on graduation day, when she was about to make a speech, he wanted to ask her what was his relationship with Kaien, punch the older man, and then kiss her senselessly in front of everyone. Well, maybe not in that order.

(Plus, its not like Rukia will allow him to get past step 1 anyways.)

Ichigo tried catching her attention, but she didn't get his signals. Or, more likely that she did and decided to ignore them. The only time she even went remotely close to him was when they were assigned sitting beside each other for the actual ceremony due to their last names. Of course, she didn't talk to him. The petite girl didn't even look in his way. The only time that she talked to him was when she was congratulating him for graduating. And even then, she didn't let her guard down. She spoke in chillingly polite tones.

It was pure agony to get through the ceremony. His dad was embarrassing him majorly ("Ahh…here's a picture of Ichigo when he was two months old, when he was taking a bath."), making him wanting to find a hole to crawl in, or to strangle his old man. No, reverse order. More importantly though, it was that Rukia was socializing with everyone but him, giving him the cold shoulder. After awhile of being ignored, he finally decided to throw himself at his countless fan girls, hoping that she would care enough to spare a glance. She didn't.

The day after high school at last ended, he sprinted to her place, not needing to worry about reputations or anything like that anymore. He had so much to say to her, and was in ecstasy when she answered the door. Until the orange head found out that it was Toshirou and Momo behind the door.

"Where's----"

"She left. We're here to help her clean up. Goodbye." The boy said rudely to him, and proceeded to close the door when his girlfriend stopped him.

"Rukia left a box full of stuff. We should give to him." The female said. Ichigo's ears perked up. What stuff did she leave him? Does it mean that she still cared, that she still wanted to know him, that she still love him?

"No, she told us that it was trash and that we should dispose it."

Momo giggled. "I think it was her way of saying that she wants us to give it to Ichigo. Or else she would've already thrown it away herself, Shirou." The white-hair prodigy suddenly became red as a tomato at the nickname.

"Shut up, bed-wetter Momo." Now it was her turn to look like a lobster.

"Nya…stop calling me that. I do not wet the bed anymore, and I never did." She protested.

"I'll stop when you stop calling me Shirou."

"But Shirou is------" "Ahem." They finally remembered that the door was still opened, and that a certain orange haired teen is still standing at the doorsteps. "Now, can I just have the box, and I'll leave you lovebirds to your flirting." Momo's face grew redder (if that was even possible) while Toshirou gave Ichigo a frosty glance.

"Umm…yes, of course. Shirou, can you get the box please?"

"Why should I?" He was not pleased to be commanded around by his girlfriend, and certainly not in front of strangers.

Momo giggled. "Because you look like you want to bite Kurosaki-kun's head off." The boy just rolled his eyes and went to fetch the box.

While he's rummaging through all that stuff, Momo chatted with Ichigo. Through her, the hothead found out that the petite raven head had moved to the States, starting her training as a successor of the Kuchiki Corporations. He almost laughed, for he cannot imagine Rukia stuck up and cold her like older brother. The girl was too passionate.

By the time Toshirou got the box, Momo was being very friendly with Ichigo and actually waved goodbye to him, like he's an old friend.

"You idiot, why are you waving at him?"

"Shirou, be nice. He's a guest."

"Yeah, and he's the bastard that stomped on Rukia's heart."

"Shhh…don't say that, it's not nice. He could still be around. Plus, I don't think he's that bad. He was quite friendly, actually."

Ichigo chuckled as the voices faded away. It reminded him of the times when he and Rukia argued, with her always claiming victory. The thoughts suddenly became melancholy afterwards. He walked home slowly with a heavy heart.

When he got back to his room, he dumped out the contents inside that old shoebox that Rukia's friends had given him. Inside that box were notes that he and Rukia passed to each other while they were still a couple. Reading each one brought back more memories. His heart grew more painful as he read another note. He put the notes back in the box after he's read them, afraid of the pain that they've inflicted on him.

After forever, he'd finally reached the last note. It was written by him. '_Don't worry, we have all the time in the world_'. How foolish. If only he'd known…

Below that, it said '_Idiot, we'd eventually have to separate and die.'_ That was written by Rukia, with her signature messy drawing that resembled nothing like a rabbit. ("It's a Chappy!" she had said once when he had asked what the heck that blob was.)

"Chappy the Rabbit", her favourite.

He folded the last note, put it back in the box and sealed it for good. Then he'd stuffed it somewhere in the closet, determined to keep his demons at bay.

For the rest of the summer, he erased all thoughts of her in his mind. It was as if she never existed, as if they've never met, as if that year never happened.

And despite it being the most heartfelt relationship in his life, Ichigo liked it to remain that way.

Out of sight, out of mind.

The following year, he too went to a college away from Karakura, and started a new life.

* * *

_'It is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all.' _

* * *

_A/N: Yep, this is offically the end of this three-shot. And yes, I did end it rather on a tragic note. Now, before any enthusiastic fans (do I even have any?) wish to hunt me down and pummel me to little pieces, I will say this. **I will make an epilogue for this three-shot**, for those readers that want a more 'happily ever after' for Ichigo and Rukia. Otherwise, yes, this story is over. I will merely write a version of what I feel would fit a happily ever after, if you feel that your imagination can take you to a better ending, please feel free to invent whatever happens to them afterwards. Since as if now, epilogue is still in planning stages. (Mostly because I did not intend FOR an epilogue...plus finals are really hurting me and my time with the computer)_

_Also, in case some readers were wondering why Rukia was merely a 'guest' apperance in the chapter, I have only one defense for myself. I felt more comfortable writing about the changes that Ichigo has to go through, as I also feel that his part is a lot more 'relative' than to Rukia's pain. Plus, it was just a preference which I feel the story is being told from 'his' side more. _

_Finally, as I have mentioned before, my finals are coming up, so it may take awhile for the epilogue. _

_So until then everyone, take care!_

Next up: Epilogue: Return to Eden (working title)


	4. Epilogue: Paradise on Earth

_**A Simple Story**_

Summary: AU. They were from different worlds. yet they managed to collide because of fate. But would that be enough to keep them together?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. But there is always hope...

WARNING: MAJOR OOC AND LACK OF A SOLID "PLOT". BUNCH OF MISH-MASH INTO A FINAL CHAPTER. BEWARE!

_

* * *

_

_It takes a minute to find someone special, an hour to appreciate them, but an entire lifetime to forget them._

* * *

Epilogue: Paradise on Earth

Their first encounter was destiny, it was only fitting that their reunion was also a coincidence. Or rather, not so much as coincidence as it was already written in the book of Fates. But then again, our protagonists never cared much about that, did they?

Anyways, after Ichigo left, everything was halted at a stop. It was like the doldrums, because no progress was made at all. No contact, no mentioning, no nothing. Or at least, that was what it seemed like on the surface. No passion was renewed vigorously, although we're quite sure that more than one attempt was made.

Alas, nothing had happened, and everyone forgot about the two dynamic lovers. In fact, they themselves probably forgot about their high school journeys, until one day they had collided (literally) on the streets.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Well, maybe if that idiot back there wasn't too busy trying to impress his slutty girlfriend, he might have actually noted pedestrians walking and the road didn't belong to him. He should be the one getting a lecture, not me!"

"Oh, midget. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Or else I would've just let that driver continued what he was going to finish."

Huh? What the heck?! Alright…backtrack, shall we?

It all started when Rukia heading to Rukongai to 'do some business' for her dearest brother Byakuya, which either way didn't really matter what the said business was. The whole idea was that she was at a big (and dangerous, as Byakuya had described it) city, trying to prove herself by assisting her brother in the business world.

Yet Rukia was Rukia; meaning that she never disappoints. She was an efficient and dedicated worker if nothing else, meaning that the business portion of Rukia's work was done quite quickly. But for some reason, Rukia felt rather uncomfortable in the town, both because of her brother's "offhanded" warning and rather eerie eyes that she was absolutely was convinced following her.

But her "stalker" (although the person shouldn't really be called that; more like an guardian angel) wasn't physically harming her. In fact, the angel did the opposite. The person helped her through various crisis, and without that person, nothing would've gone as smoothly as it did.

Rukia Kuchiki was a woman who learned everything the hard way, and in her opinion that good honest work should always rewarded. The only problem was: how the heck was she suppose to find her saviour in the middle of nowhere? Well, not really nowhere, but again, not the essential point here.

Therefore, she was wandering around the streets, trying to think of some method to contact her stalker (UHHH! Not this word, it should've been guardian angel! Work was really getting under her nerves these days…) so that Rukia can personally thank, reward, and probably hug to death. That was why that when the petite woman was trying to cross the street, she wasn't paying enough attention because the problem was having too much of a hold on her.

Unfortunately for Rukia, there happened to be some stupid driver that decided that racing through the streets in broad daylight would be a good sport, plus it would get him a girl. Obviously, that idiotic of a driver who most likely bribed his examiner for the license wouldn't care if there were pedestrians, especially even if there was someone walking in the middle of the road when he was speeding around 70 miles an hour.

(Un)luckily for Rukia though, someone decided to play the dashing hero to her damsel in distress by running into the danger and pulling her out of the pits of fire even if it meant rescuing her life. He (Rukia wasn't sure at that time…but it seemed like a good explanation) shot an arm around her waist and just spun her away from the car exactly a second before that said car was going to crash into Rukia's body.

But instead of just shutting up and letting things go, Rukia's saviour (Which she was getting a lot of these days. And no, she has NOT gone weak!) just had to open his big fat mouth and say "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Which brings the two ex-lovers at their current situation, because after their mini verbal sparring session, Rukia just had to play the grateful damsel even if she didn't want to. So she proposed to treat Ichigo to a drink in a quaint café, just to show her gratitude.

He scoffed, finding the idea rather ironic. "I should take the idea, but no. I don't want to be indebt to you any more than I am already."

"Glad you realize, Ichigo. But never let it say that I am not a gracious person, and I will reward all those that helped me." Rukia was charming, and she knew it. Within minutes, Ichigo succumbed to her even though he promised himself that he was never going to fall so hard for such a female. He already felt that he was losing, just by accepting something of his due.

Of course, Rukia realized that and she hated him for feeling so awkward. Can't he just let go of the past, and just sit down with her for a cup of tea so that she wouldn't have to feel indebt to Ichigo saving her life, then walk away and never cross paths again? She was running out of time, when she could be looking for her real saviour! So, she just grabbed his hand and entered the first open café that she could see, not caring for any of his opinions.

"Hey!" He tried protesting, but she was very persistent and kept on dragging him, and commanded him to sit.

"There, now just pick something and tell it kindly to the waitress who will be coming shortly to take our order." She practically chucked the menu in his face while giving instructions to Ichigo as if he was a dimwit or a five year old. (Or both.) He grumbled at her authoritative manner, but didn't insert another of his comments.

After the young woman came to whisk away their menus and take down their orders, all was silent. It was like they were deliberately trying to avoid each other. Rukia was playing around with her cell phone, desperately hoping that someone would call her right now, while Ichigo was just staring at random places.

Finally, Rukia couldn't take it anymore. She decided that if she was going to sit down with Ichigo to have a drink, even if it was only for one last time, she would make it memorable and not act like a stupid klutz because of a high school crush. "So…what brings you to Rukongai?" She cleared her throat when he didn't answer.

Ichigo found the cement pattern really interesting at that moment, but Rukia's distractions were just too powerful. "I study here." A succinct answer that would reveal nothing and close the topic.

The Kuchiki didn't know what was happening! Indeed, what was wrong with BOTH of them that they cannot hold a decent conversation, even if it was for the sake of appearances. Still, she had to try. "Great!" She immediately switched to her fake 'schoolgirl voice', as Ichigo dubbed. "What degree are you trying to get?"

That, for some unknown and crazy reason, that farce of an act got a reaction out of Ichigo. "Remember, its me that you're talking to. I don't think that it is necessary."

She huffed, inflating her cheeks until they looked like balloons. "I was only trying to be polite."

"You don't have to." He said, but not truly unkindly. And that was the end of the conversation.

Until Ichigo just had to make it resurrect on his terms when he spotted the waitress heading towards their table, because it would be really stupid if they weren't talking and everyone caught them. "So…I'm not really studying here. I'm on vacation." He blurted out randomly.

"Uh huh…" Rukia said as the waitress approached their table to give them their order. "Thanks."

"No problem. Aren't you lucky, to be sitting out here with your boyfriend!"

"Oh no, he's not…" Too late, the young girl thought that it was a fabulous match and wouldn't hear otherwise.

"Don't deny it." The waitress winked at her before leaving.

"So, where were we? You not studying here? Well, then what exactly are you doing here?"

"Just on a vacation." He narrowed his eyes, taunting her to dare to point out the flaws in his story. Which there was none, because he was being completely honest now. "You?"

"Business trip. Everything is so stressful." Rukia didn't know why, but she decided at that moment that Ichigo was close enough to a familiar face that she had been sorely missing for the past three weeks. And he was going to get a modified version of the problems in his life, whether he wanted it or not.

Surprisingly, he sat through it quite patiently, just sipping his drink while Rukia lamented her life, because she had no other choice. With everything happening to her lately, she just had to empty herself to relieve her crazy fluctuating emotions that for some reason just started to become even more abnormal the moment that she encountered Ichigo once again. Of course, that was merely a coincidence, because she must've been longing to go back that badly.

"And I have to find this person, because the person stalks and saves me from danger." Wow…didn't she sound like a deranged woman? At that moment though, she didn't feel like that. She felt normal again, like she was finally gaining some control over her life. She took a long deep breathe after everything.

Ichigo was only momentarily shocked, before he picked on the last detail that he remembered. "You have a stalker?" The idiotic strawberry just had to say that loud enough, with enough emphasizes on the word 'stalker' that everyone turned around to see who exactly what his companion. Rukia had to duck her head, just in case there was any media/spies wanting to cover the latest slip-ups of the youngest Kuchiki.

As a reward, Ichigo received a kick in the shins that was sure to leave a big ugly purple bruise. He didn't care though, he just continued grinning like an idiot. These moments was just too good to pass up, even if he had to offer some of his sanity to make Rukia lose her dignity.

The woman obviously had to explain the situation. "No, Ichigo. Not a stalker. Haven't you been listening to a word that I was saying?" Was it really much of a surprise of the stupid Kurosaki shook his head? She should've known better than to rely on him. She felt her blood pressure rising a few notches, this time accompanied with a massive headache.

"Anyways, Ichigo, before you get the wrong impression, the person I am looking for is a lot more important than just a stalker." Alright, she had admit how stupid that sounded. "Just a stalker"? Wow, like she would actually care; she should be used to it by now.

However, just for the sake of things (and for momentarily peace), she decided that she would be utterly generous and out of character (possibly out of her mind as well) and relay the situation in more detail so that the strawberry wouldn't make such idiotic mistakes again.

"The person that I am looking for…well, whoever that person is, had been really helpful for my whole business trip. Starting from the airline losing my luggage, to my misplaced passport because of said luggage, and the various files that somehow conveniently went missing before I had to go to an extremely important meeting. Whoever that person was, he or she solved it all for me.

But wasn't it. Because I got stuck in some weird situations, like not having enough change in my wallet to pay for the bus fare, or that I was about to be knocked dead drunk with a couple of perverts. Still, the person solved it all for me by finding my luggage, paying my bus fare, scaring the creeps away, and making sure that my whole business vacation went on most smoothly." She had to take another sip of her drink, her throat was that thirsty after talking that much.

"In short, without that person, whoever he or she is," Rukia mentioned both genders just in case the impossible happened. Of course she was betting her money on a male (call it cliché, but she couldn't think of any _female _that would so willingly sacrifice their time for another female), but it was good to keep her all options opened.

"I would not be here." She finished her sentence lamely, after realizing that there was really nothing that she could do to reward the person. The city was too damn big and complex for her to have search for one person so that she could thank. Besides, what can she really do? Give them a lump of money? Yeah, like that really showed her gratitude.

"So you're looking for the guy?" Ichigo carelessly asked, raising an eyebrow just to…well, she wasn't sure. To intimidate her? To put her in her place? (Definitely, because like that would work. Now, next person.)

She had to roll her eyes. How could she not? Did Ichigo think that she was an ingrate person, when he was the one that decided to humiliate her and crush her for the rest of her senior year. Of course, being the bigger person she choose not to mention the subject at the given moment, instead just answered the (rhetorical) question. "Obviously. I never knew you would be that ungrateful to someone who would save you."

He sneered. Well, at least Rukia thought he sneered. She actually couldn't tell if it was a smirk or a sneer or a scowl or a smile, or maybe a combination of all four. One thing for sure, he was not pleased with her answer. "Who would've guessed, the princess would actually lower herself to us commoners. I must call the news press."

She bristled. She still hated the fact that everyone believed her accomplishments came through the connections that she had with her brother, and not because it was of her own merit. He knew it annoyed her, and for that moment, he couldn't resist making her squirm. In his opinion, it was for her own good. Plus, he couldn't resist after not seeing her for so long.

Still, enough was enough. In the end, he set down his glass as if he was bored and threw a suggestion at her. "What if I said I could help you with your problem?" She snorted while preventing her drink coming out of her nostrils. Last time she did that during a meeting with all the executives along with her older brother…Well, let's just say that none of them possessed any humour in them and was most defiantly not amused. She knew that it was unladylike, but it wasn't like she did it on purpose. Still, she promised her brother that she would change and Rukia Kuchiki would keep her promises. (unlike some jerks that she knew…not mentioning any names, of course)

Ichigo didn't say anything, he didn't really expect a different action from Rukia. After all, she was the proud girl that held her head high when he had rejected her and did something completely out of his expectations. And she was the one that had the guts to defy him. But still, that was a long time ago and they shouldn't be talking about that. (Although he had to contemplate why the heck he just sounded like a stupid Hallmark card with some kind of cheesy message like 'Seize the day!' with a huge smiley face on there.)

The girl noticed his silence, and knew that she had won the round. Once again, her careful logic beats his (not really) well meaning impulsiveness. "What can you do anyways, Ichigo? I wasn't given the impression that you live around this place. And I highly doubt that you can surprise me by saying that you have connections all over the this city."

"Aren't we the princess, always flaunting the Kuchiki connections?" She was about to launch herself onto him (nope, not doing what nasty mind people were thinking, she was just going to punch him senselessly, until he was nothing but a lifeless bloody corpse) but thought better. He smiled; knowing exactly what she wanted to. But he continued his sardonic thoughts. "Good for you. What gave it away, I wonder? Me mentioning that I'm on vacation?" He said sarcastically before taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"No. And Ichigo, I didn't come here all the way just to argue with you. So…if we're done, I'll be leaving now. I need to catch an airplane in 3 hours. See you around." The petite woman had no idea why she said that, when she knew that it was her personal goal to avoid the said man sitting in front of her for the remainder of her lifespan. Still, she was only being polite. She took out her wallet to pay for her share when Ichigo's hand shot out and latched on her arm.

She tried shaking it off, but he just wouldn't let go with that vice like grip of his. She also tried pleading with her eyes, but he only held on harder. There was going to be bruises afterwards. "Let go." She hissed, hoping Ichigo would just kindly let her go and then they can continue their lives peacefully. But he didn't.

"No. I am not letting you go." He said with meaning, losing all of that cockiness that he had on moments ago. At least, she thought it held meaning for the past and plausibly their future. However, he already lost that chance.

"Stop it, Ichigo. You don't have that privilege anymore. And before we cause a scene here, just let me go." The heiress muttered so that this particular aspect of the conversation wouldn't float to various tables that were already becoming too curious for their own good.

"Rukia, what if I told you that I'm the stalker. I am the one that helped you through all your miseries and trials." This revelation allowed Rukia to reconsider her plans as she gingerly sat down at her place.

Rukia stared at him sceptically. "You mean…all those times. Impossible." And it should be, because it just defies all logic to have Ichigo Kurosaki be her saviour and the one that she was suppose to be thankful for the whole time. No, he must've been just playing with her because he couldn't let go of the past yet. Yes, that was the only remotely logical explanation.

"Why would it be impossible, huh?" He challenged her as one of his old cocky smirks graced his face again. She rolled her eyes. She shouldn't have accepted him back in her fold so easily; the moment that she did, his ego started flaring again.

"Because the last time I checked, your hair is in this hideous bright shocking everyone within can see it within a ten mile radius orange shade, and the stalker has blue hair. So it can't be you. Nice try though." She smirked. But to her surprise, he also smirked, as if he had something hidden from her. Her smirk slipped off her face; instead, it was replaced by a frown,.

"Not everything is as what they seem to be, Rukia. If it were, then life would be too much of a humdrum and too simple." He said quietly, with an air of wisdom around her. She looked aback, he had changed like he claimed.

But, she would allow him to get the upper hand. Rukia Kuchiki has not lost her touch, and refused to lose it to an egoistical jerk that had broke her heart three years ago. "Good for you, Ichigo. I see that college did have some good for you. You finally learned some new words." Normally, it was time for Ichigo to insert another smarmy comment, and the vicious cycle would go round and round until ammos ran out.

However, Ichigo was not the same Ichigo anymore, as he was trying (well, not really) to prove to Rukia for the whole time. He didn't bother arguing with her anymore. He just got up and parted his hair, and motioned for her to see it. She stood up , standing on her toes get a quick glimpse on his head. Damn him for being so tall, and if her suspicions were correct, he became even taller in the last two years that they were apart. But after much work, she did manage to see singular strands of hair still in blue. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Ichigo…you dyed your hair…" She said in disbelief, wondering if it was a dream. How she wanted someone to pinch her desperately, to tell her that it was real.

"Yep. Dyed it blue so you wouldn't be able to recognize me." After that, he gave her a pinch on the thigh just to fulfill her unspoken wish. He knew her that well. She snapped out of her stupor, finally realizing that she wasn't dreaming, that she was sitting civilly with Ichigo at a café drinking…whatever they were drinking and chatting for old time sakes.

"Ouch." She yelped, and everyone turned to stare. She quickly put on a fake smile to say that nothing was wrong, and that it was their imaginations that were playing tricks on them. Ichigo was snickering behind his hands. "Midget, you're still a terrible actress."

"I've grown taller!" Rukia protested, completely ignoring the ridicule about her acting skills, or the lack of. Ichigo smiled on the inside; she was indeed getting softer. And that would aid him in the near future. Never let it be said that he does not exploit every advantage to their greatest value. (Or in this cause, just pure blackmail and warped psychological mind games.)

"Yeah…probably a millimetre. But unfortunately, compared to the rest of the world, you are still one tiny person."

She growled, she hadn't change that much. And underneath all his newfound wisdom, he hadn't either. It was almost as if time stopped for them after senior year, and only continued when they met again.

Finding no defence to attack him (How can she not? She is Rukia Kuchiki, for god sakes! Has she grown soft?), she said the only thing that was nudging her mind and probing into her curiosity. "Why?"

His amber eyes met her purple ones, his expression grave. "Because I wanted to. Because I wanted to protect you, even though I know you don't need any. Because you're mine, Rukia Kuchiki, whether you want to admit if or not. And I always take care of things that are mine." It was a heart-warming speech, and the odds was that if it was any other girl sitting before Kurosaki, they would've already melted in sheer happiness and followed him like a puppy for the rest of their life. But his partner was Rukia; she knew him better than that. Underneath all those reasons, there could only be one reason. He wanted to own her, like a damn object.

"NO! I am not yours, Ichigo Kurosaki. In fact, I would not be having this conversation with you, sitting down with you civilly drinking a cup of tea if it weren't for you saving me moments before. Don't put such a high price tag on yourself!"

"Indeed. Then why are you clutching onto my hand as if the world is ending and that I am your lifeline. I never knew you would lavish such affections on your enemies." Ichigo responded coolly, unnervingly acting like her brother at that moment.

She pulled her hand away quickly. "Only because your hand is in the way, you hear me. It is nothing else." She said firmly, but they both knew otherwise. He did not say it, but that sparkle in his eye told her that he didn't believe that pathetic lie in the least. She was frustrated, but she dare not take it out on him in public. After all, as the Kuchiki heir, she is always followed for the latest gossip. Although that was probably due to her still bachelor status of a brother than herself.

Ichigo became serious again. "But no, Rukia, I haven't finished yet. I say you're mine because I still love you, and I don't want any harm befalling on you. It doesn't matter if I'm hiding in the dark, as long as I can protect you, I am content with that. I would never expect anything. Not now."

"But you didn't have to dye your hair!" She scolded him for such a stupid act. Then she wanted to berate herself for arguing so passionately about Ichigo's stupid hair colour. Why should she care? She was nobody to him anymore, and he was nothing to her.

"If I didn't, you would've known that I was following you, and would've most likely used your Kuchiki influence to remove me from the picture." He had actually beat her again! How well did he knew her. She was so afraid of seeing him, because that would arouse all old passions. She had worked hard to keep up that façade so that Byakuya could be minimally pleased with her work.

"Still…" She only chewed on her lip for a millisecond, to think of her next word when Ichigo interrupted her with his noble speech. That nerve of a person! She didn't have time to protest though.

"Rukia, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what I do for you, I've learned that much. Be it dying my hair so that I can look after you, or giving up my life so that you can live. I would do anything, from being your servant to losing an arm to dying so that you can be better off. I love you, Rukia. I have always loved you. And I will never stop loving you, Rukia Kuchiki." As he was saying the whole speech, not once did his amber eyes look away from her amethyst ones. The intensity between them could've scorched her, if she kept on ogling at him.

She looked away eventually and was silent before she could continue, stunned at the heartfelt speech that he had made. He came so mature about love, something that he wasn't a few years ago. He was fickle and foolish before, yet now he was utterly and completely devoted to her.

All the emotions just kept flooding into her body, until it felt painful to have compressed them any longer. So she released them, allowing them to course through her body. This of course, meant that all hell broke loose. "Ichigo…you fool." She whispered softly, a single tear trailing down her perfect face. "You didn't have to do all that."

He chuckled sadly, wiping away the tear that marred her impeccable features. "I wanted to, Rukia. I wanted to prove my love. I want to regain your love." He whispered sincerely, and she felt that she could believe him.

She was smiling (just slightly) on the inside. Did he not understand why she gave everything back to him? "I always loved you, I never stopped loving you, you idiot." She confessed baldly, knowing her face was heating up and that she probably resembled a tomato.

"Rukia…" That was something new for him. Never in his dreams did she say that. Sometimes she would forgive him, but never would she admit freely that she was still so armoured with him.

"I just couldn't forgive you. But yes, I still loved you. You're the only one I ever loved."

She loved, still loved him! But then…"What…what about that teacher?" He voiced out his only worry.

"What teacher?" She was completely puzzled. What the heck was Ichigo talking about? Did he think that she valued herself so little that she would throw herself at anyone, lest of all a teacher?

"That lit teacher. Stupid Kaien Shiba." Ichigo spoke with such venom that Rukia knew immediately that the berry was still holding a stupid grudge. Her heart was singing, if he could be still so jealous of Kaien, then she was sure that he loved her.

"Ah! Kaien!" She said his name with such familiarity and warmth that Ichigo growled under his breath naturally. Rukia laughed, not caring if others were staring at her and thinking of her as a lunatic. Men and their jealousy and their insecurity.

"Don't worry…he's not what you think he is. He's an old family friend, my brother, if you must call it. He came to our school to teach just to see how I was, and he was partly spying for Byakuya as well. He's nothing more than a friend. Gosh…don't you listen to those rumours? They were floating everywhere."

It was Ichigo's turn to blush. He had been so wrapped up in his world for the remaining of senior year that he took no notice of anything, least of Rukia and Kaien Shiba's relationship. "I was pinning for you."

She scoffed. "Indeed you were. You made my locker such a mess, with all those scrapped pieces of paper scribbled with love quotes."

"How else could I show you my love?" Indeed, what else did Rukia expect from him? He wasn't sure what to expect for himself, for god sakes!

"Be a bit more original. Like taking me to a dumpster for a date, now that was unique." She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time, and she was sure that they were going to fall anytime from all the movement. She expected something more from him, because they were no ordinary couple.

"So all I had to do was sing a song in front of the whole school and pretty much do something so out of my range to get you back?" He said in disbelief. "If only I knew!"

Her face was stunned, she couldn't say anything for a moment because she was envisioning that and knowing how bizarre it would've been. "Well…that would've been a sight. But no, not like that." She quickly shook her head to dispel the mental picture formed in her head. It was not a pretty sight. It only worked for those stupid chick flicks, not in their life.

"Why not? You said I had to be original. That's pretty original. What do you want me to do, get down on my knees and propose?" He shot back, just like all those years ago when she caught him in the wrong.

"I wouldn't have accepted either way. I was still too hurt. Like I am now. Just because I love you, Ichigo, doesn't mean I can forgive and trust you. You have to earn that privilege again." Rukia pointed out with her usual cruel cutting precision.

He groaned. How much trials will he suffer in order to completely reap Rukia Kuchiki's love? He already knew the answer: countless. But that was what made her so special, so different, and completely right for him. There was no other person for her, as there is no other person for him. They were a match in heaven.

Meanwhile, she took advantage of his spacing out and grabbed his cell phone to enter something in it. "Alright, I'm leaving now. See you around, Ichigo." She flashed the infamous Kuchiki smile before daintily getting up from her chair and pushing it in. She relished at his shocked expression, the perfect 'O' that his mouth formed.

"But…Rukia…" He finally managed to croak two words. She laughed at his baffled expression. She knew she was being difficult, but wasn't that the whole point? Wasn't it more fun to watch him squirm until he succumb to her authority? After all, Rukia is simply doing at what she does best: torturing the hell out of Ichigo Kurosaki.

And be damned if anyone suggested to her that she should let him off with a light penance. If he truly loved her (although she didn't doubt the truth for a second), he would go through hell and back for her. "I've entered my number in your phone. Try resisting not calling me for two weeks. Then maybe drop a subtle call for a first date, at a classy place. Like Senbonzakura, for example." He groaned again. That was the classiest and most expensive restaurant in the country, and Rukia wanted him to take her there. No doubt she already planned it all out and was set to ruin his wallet again.

"Maybe I'll accept, and then we can start our relationship from there again. Anyways, see you around, Ichigo." She said kindly before leaving. He watched her walk down the street and disappeared at the corner. Then he picked up his phone, searching to see if her number was really in there.

Now, if Ichigo was a stickler for rules, he would indeed listen to Rukia's instructions to earn her forgiveness. But he's not, he's Ichigo Kurosaki. And Ichigo Kurosaki does not follow rules, at least not ones set out by his (almost) girlfriend. There was a grin on his face as he dialled the number that Rukia gave him.

"Hello, this is Ichigo. I was wondering if…"

* * *

_True love doesn't have a happy ending: True love doesn't have an ending. _

_

* * *

_

_A/N: And the end! Yep, this is truly the end. No more chapters, zip, zero, nothing. I have finally come to an end, even if it is not the best way that I could've displayed it. I know that I am pretty much leaving an open-ended ending (I know, lame and cliche), but I cannot help it. Because while I have (some) confidence of Rukia and Ichigo getting back together, I simply have exhausted myself and to be quite frankly, not willing to write anymore about them in this story. I feel that it would be rather pointless to just go through a quick cycle of their dates repeat, and if I was to explore the whole concept of getting back together after such a betrayal, I would be dead before that would ever happen! So...I leave it to your imaginations, my lovely readers! Remember, this is originally suppose to be a threeshot!_

_As for the epilogue's plotline itself...I have to admit, it is not one of my better works out there. I would love to go on forever about the reasons why I cannot produce work that I am wholly confident of, but it would only be pointless and fruitless. Let's just say that I have lost my muse to continue it...and I only loosely found it after many hours of reading various awesome fanfictions and watching hours of drama. This probably best explains why this epilogue is such a mish mash of...well, everything. _

_Now...I feel that it would be a good time to address to my anonymous review. I really wished whoever did review it, would leave some way so that I can contact them. Because I truly have a lot to discuss with you, and I am not purely trying to defend myself. I do realize that I have not fully explored the characters, and that I should've given more dimensions to Rukia and in some situations, to Ichigo. However, there is one point that I must say. The first three chapters was based on a TRUE story.* Meaning the bad choices that Ichigo made...were actually real. So I wasn't trying to make Ichigo's life more than miserable...he just really acted stupid and rather immature because he was uncomfortable with the whole idea of his own identity and his friend's desires. It is a part of teenager growing up. I will apologize though, for not making it more realistic and easier to relate to. _

_And enough of my author's ramblings. This is nearly the end. (Yes...just be patient for a BIT longer) I will have a poll on my profile about what I should dedicate myself on next, to all my lovely readers. So check out my profile if you have the time, review (PLEASE! Let's aim for 30+ reviews!), and until next time, everyone!_

_Have a great summer!_

_*From Chicken Soup for the Souls_


End file.
